Everything I do I Do It For You
by Stardustt
Summary: The sacrifices one does for those they love.


A one-shot. Just, a muse I had one day as I listened to some oldies but goodies. Umm…rated T I guess, just for some _very _minor language.

**************************************************************************************************************************

_**(Everything I Do) I Do It For You**_

**_Look into my eyes - you will see_**

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart – search your soul**_

_**And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

"Hey Harry, figured out the clue yet with the egg?" Cedric asked as he trotted up behind Harry on the bridge. "No," he said sourly. "I tried prying it open, shot a few spells at it; I even dropped it out the window from the highest tower…_nothing_…" he growled, making Cedric gasp in disbelief at what he had just said, then snorted with sarcastic humor. "You're supposed to _solve_ the thing not _destroy_ it." Harry glared back at him. "Let me guess…you already figured it out, haven't ya?" Cedric looked away in a 'I can't help i'm smarter than yu,' way. "Well i'm not one to _brag_….," he said and Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Oh come on…if you _really_ needed help figuring it out I'm sure I could help you work on it…_somehow_," Cedric said with a gleam in his eye, smiling. Something fluttered in Harry's chest at the tone of his voice. _"Oh?"_ asked, swallowing softly as he stared into clear grey eyes. Cedric stepped closer and Harry picked up a hint of the scent the other boy was wearing. To the end of his days he will always remember the moment when his heart was stolen by another. They secretly dated for months, making sure they weren't too _overly friendly_ in front of others, but behind securely locked doors they were the way a couple in love should be. They were each other's first; in love then in intimacy. To them no one mattered, no one existed. Cedric made sure that Harry knew how much he meant to him by occasionally leaving little notes where only _he_ would find them, or by sending one of his favorite sweet's, arriving by owl. Harry himself would do his fare share of romance, showing him that he was always in his thoughts by sending him a white rose with a note attached saying, 'A white rose- flawless in all it's loveliness and pure in its innocence. This represents the one that has stolen my soul…_perfect….pure…and beautiful_.' Or surprising him with secret a midnight picnic out by the lake under the moon. They would often discuss about life after Hogwarts. Harry would bring up about moving away, finding their own little paradise where no one would ever bother them; where they could always be blissfully happy the way they were now and Cedric couldn't picture anything better.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

"What are you _talking_ about?! It's just a _stupid_ tournament!" Cedric grabbed Harry by the arms and turned him around to face him. "_Is it?_" he asked in a calm but tight voice. "_Your **name**-came-out-of **that**-damn_ **cup_ Harry_**_._ Someone wanted you in it_** so** _bad that they somehow put _your name in it_." Harry was about to object but was cut off. "Don't _tell _me again that it was just a _fluke!_ Even _you_ know only a powerful wizard can conjure up a spell like that. One so far _advance_ in magic that it must've been like…_oh I don't know_, what ever it is that muggles do when they want to eat…." Harry scrunched up his brows and gave him a weird look. "You mean..._cook_?" he asked, looking at the other as if he were an idiot. Cedric's face lit up. "Yea,_ that's it!_" he exclaimed. "Cook! You know….where they all throw in different things in a pot so the food'll taste good and stuff." Harry scoffed. "My gosh...you really _are_ an idiot," he spat and nudged him away so he could leave but Cedric once again grabbed a hold of him. "You _refuse_ to see the irony in it don't you? Well that's just-fine-with **_me_,** but let me tell you something _Potter_. If i'm right-and o i'm _pretty_ sure _**I am**_…and something sinister _is _behind this, you better _**not **_expect me to just _stand back_ and let something happen to you." Harry yanked his arm away and tried for the door again but Cedric once more was swift and blocked it. "_We are __not__ through discussing this_," he gritted. "Move-out-of-the-way _**Diggory**_," Harry growled. Cedric folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door, glaring. "_Nnnope_." Harry clenched his teeth and took out his wand but Cedric only rolled his eyes. "Oh, _Pulease_…what are you going to do with that, _poke _me to death?" The other really didn't think through his plan when he had pulled it out but now that Cedric mentioned it… "_**OUCH**!..._you _little_ _**jurk! **__I can't believe you just did that_!" he shouted, astonished. Harry glowered up at him. "_Move_…or I'll let you have it _again_," he gritted. "You're acting rather childish don't you think?" the taller boy retorted as he glowered back at him, rubbing at stomach. "_Ye-ep_," Harry said and gave him another jab, this time in the ribs, which made Cedric yelp like a first year girl. "Ok-ok…_**geeeeze**_…" he said as he moved away from the door, rubbing his side. Harry slowly opened the door and when all was clear of any students he turned back to him. "You need to stop worrying so much Ced, it's beginning to be annoying," and with that he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly as he could. Cedric glared at the door of the abandoned class room for a moment then sighed stubbornly, "if only I could."

_**Look into my heart - you will find**_

_**There's nothin' there to hide…**_

_**Take me as I am- take my life**_

_**I would give it all- I would sacrifice**_

"Damnit! I am so **_SICK_** of this crap!" shouted Cedric as he walked over to a wooden chair and kicked it across the room. "I don't _understand **why**_ you just can't say, '_**Screw**__ everyone_-_**I don't** **care** what others think-I'm **in** **love with Cedric Diggory** and I am **NOT-ASHAMED!**_' Harry stood up from the bed and threw a book of spells at him, missing when Cedric easily ducked it. Harry shouted back in answer, "**Because I can't! I-am-just-**_**not**_** READY-to-COME-OUT-_YET_****_!!_" **Cedric rubbed his hands over his face roughly till it was red and turned his back on him, placing both hands on the window sill as his head hung down. For a moment neither of them spoke. Then, "_What about the ball?_" Cedric growled softly and heard a scoff. "Are you_ serious?_" Harry asked incredulously. Cedric whirled around so fast that Harry took a couple of apprehensive steps back in defense. "Of _course _I'M SERIOUS! THIS IS THE _YULL BALL__**-**__**OUR BALL**__**!!**_" Harry stood quiet for a moment, studying his boyfriend's flushed face, then in a low voice said, "I think it's best if we find more…_appropriate..._ partners...to attend with, or…I guess we can just skip the whole thing and do something else." For a moment they stood there, glaring at each other in the silence of the dusty shabby room. "We are _representing_ _Hogwarts…_," Cedric stated as he clenched his jaw painfully. "We are _expected _to be there," he growled but Harry only shrugged him off as if it were just another muggle bar-b-que in the back yard. _"What **happened **to you?"_ Cedric questioned and Harry just rolled his eyes away. "Sometimes I don't even think I _know_ who you are anymore….the_ famous Harry Potter_," Cedric sneered. "He _survived_ the killing curse as a baby ladies and gentlemen-_oh yes he did__!_ But wait! _What's this?_ He can not _deal_ with the meager _goooossiping_ of _ooothers_?" At this Cedric mocked a gasp as he covered his mought. Harry looked uncomfortably down in shame and for a moment all was quiet. "Well….that's _al__right_ for _you_ then _Mr_. _Potter_," he spat. "You _go_ and keep living your _false_ life. Let _everyone_ continue to _think _that you're _Mr. Perfect_ _Potter_, because _gosh forbid_ if they were to _**ever **_find out the_ truth_, find out about the _real _Harry-James-Potter, well…_well the world would just crumble down all around you, and your little life of deceit, as we **both** know it…as you love it, will come to a tragic end right before your eyes, won't it…"_ And with that he made a reach for the doorknob. "Cedric-_wait!"_ Harry quickly grabbed his arm. "Can't we come to _some_ agreement?" he pleaded but Cedric pulled himself away from him and glared. "_No _agreement will be sufficient enough for both of us to be happy. _Not the one that you want anyway_…I had thought we both wanted the same things. I _thought_ there was enough love _between the both of us_ _to last forever_-," his voice cracked at that moment and he looked away. "I see now how _pathetically_ _wrong _I was…such a fool…_such a_ _stupid-__stupid _fool. But no more…_never_ again…_goodbye…_Harry." Harry could've ran after him. Could've grabbed and dragged him back in there, begging him for forgiveness, begging him for anything in the world. But in the end, he did nothing and it was all because one reason-_fear._ He didn't know which he was most afraid of…Voldemort resurfacing…or everyone knowing the truth that he was in love with a guy. So in the end he let himself slide to the floor and for the first time that he could _ever_ remember…he cried.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

_**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

The day of the ball had finally arrived. Harry had refused to go but after threatening him numerously with the Furnunculus***** spell or even worst, she threatened to use the *****Engorgio one on his butt. He knew she was more advance than most students here so he had no choice but to give in grudgingly. "Hermione,_ I don't even have a date!_ _How_ is a Hogwart's champion going to _show up_ to a _ball_ with _no date_!" Hermione looked at him smugly. "Harry, Harry…_Harry_. Do you _not_ _know_ _me_ by now? You know I take care of all the problems, _do I not_?" That worried him for a reason and he had just figured out why. "_Who is __she_! _Who did you bribe to partner up with me?" _Ron noisily crunched on an apple behind him and snickered. "I bet she got whatever reject was left. _All_ the good ones are already gone, what _else_ can be still around," and Harry groaned, roughly rubbing his face. "_Shut-up-Ronald__!_ Harry's partner is very adequate for him." Ron choked. "I knew it! I **SO** knew it! You set Harry up with a _bow-wow!_" Harry calmly took off his dress robe and flung it over his shoulder. "_Night y'all_," he said in a cheery voice as he headed up towards the stairs that led to his quarters. "_**Get back here Harry James Potter**_**!**" Hermione warned dangerously. "You _**are**_ going to this ball if I have to perform an *****Incarcerous on you and drag your bony butt down the stairs in front of _everyone_." Harry looked at her in shock, not to mention a bit miffed at the butt part. "_You wouldn't,_" he scoffed. "_Oh yes she **would**_," Ron smirked at him, enjoying the entertaining moment and Hermione gave him a threatening look of his own. Harry followed her to the door sulkily. "Ronald, you have _ten minutes_ to go up and get yourself ready," Hermione called over her shoulder. Again he choked but this time he began to turn purple. Hermione sighed and muttered a spell; out flew a large chunk of wet apple. "_Hurry up Ron_! You'll find your garments on your bed." He was about to protest but she shouted after herself, "_nine minutes Weasley!_ _**NINE!**_" Harry smirked back, eyebrow raised accusingly. _"How d'ya like it **now?**"_ he taunted.

"_The Patel twins?_" Ron gasped when he saw their partners. "They look lovely, _don't they,_" Hermione smiled happily. Ron just shrugged but Harry didn't even notice. His eyes were locked on Cedric's near the entrance to the Grand Hall, who in return was staring back at him with eyes full of pain as Cho hung off of his arm with a huge smile. Harry could easily read the agony in the other's accusing sad eyes. '_This is what you wanted…and i'm doing it for you, but if you just say the word, if you give me the __slightest__ sign, it'll be __you__ here with me, how __we__ **really** belong_.' It took Harry everything he had to tare his gaze away and enter the ballroom with Parvati. After three dances with her and her dismay he called it quits and sat it out. He couldn't stand seeing Cedric in another's arms. Though his ex-boyfriend didn't look too happy he didn't look all that sad either. More than once he saw him smile or laugh at something Cho had said. All in all, Harry ended up excusing himself and stealing one more glance back at the two as they danced to a fast number. He sighed heavily and went up to his room to be alone.

( - )

They didn't speak at all as they entered the maze. Harry kept shooting secret glances at Cedric but the other kept his stony face foreword; so whether he noticed or not, he could not tell. Harry wanted _so bad_ to just grab him, to tell him what a fool he's been, that how much he has missed him so, but he didn't. He was a coward, even here where no eyes would witness it, where no one would ever find out if they were to steal a kiss in forgiveness would he dare approach the other boy. They had reached a fork and for a moment it seemed that neither wanted to part ways just yet. The weight of the pain in his heart was so heavy that he could barely breathe and so he turned to him to finally confess his feelings when Cedric spoke up first. "Good luck," he muttered tightly as he kept his eyes to the ground then turned down the dark path to his right. Harry stared until the tiny little light of Cedric's wand had finally disappeared and he took down the other way. "Alone…_again_," he sadly whispered and trudged on. After what seemed like hours of monstrous hell he finally stumbled upon a path, which he saw a small bluish light glowing at the end and his heart leaped. At that moment he wanted nothing more then to get this over and done with and getting the hell out. Scrounging up what little energy he had left he made a dash for it.

About a couple of feet away he heard footsteps catching up to him. He looked back to find Cedric gaining up on him. '_So it was for Crum and Delacour that those sparks were for,_' he thought. Cedric gained up on him and they reached the cup at the same time but neither made a grab for it. They just stared at it as they caught their breath then looked at each other. Cedric was sweating profusely, had an ugly gash across his left eyebrow, an angry scratch across his right cheekbone, burnt patches on various spots on his shirt and he thought he could smell the pungent aroma of burnt hair. Harry on the other hand had no injuries at all, he was just sweaty, for nothing had tried to stop him nor attack him in the maze. "You alright," He timidly asked Cedric. The other boy seemed to be mesmerized by the cup and when Harry spoke he acted as though he was just noticing the other boy for the first time. After a moment of realizing that it was_ Harry_ that was with him he took one more look at the cup then said, "_You take it_." Harry thought he heard wrong. "What?" he asked in shock. Cedric shook his head. "I really don't care anymore about the _stupid_ cup_._" He carefully wiped the grimy sweat off his face and saw Harry shake his head. Cedric scowled. "_Look, Potter_. I'm _achy_, i'm _sweaty_….I'm _**bleeding**_ …and I _**stink**. _I just _want to get back_ so I can take a nice long cold shower."

"Well I don't want it either_._ I don't _care _what happens to the _damn thing_ but I am **_not_** taking it. This whole tournament is nothing but bull crap." The other stood up and looked at him for a moment. "_Well we can't just leave it here_…_one_ of us has to come out with it." They stood quiet for a moment; neither making a move for the glowing prize. "_**Oh come on!**_" Cedric shouted, throwing his arms towards Harry in frustration. "Just **_take_** the **damn** Cup! Everyone_ expects_ you to walk out with the thing anyways!" Harry took a few steps toward him. "_Oh yea?_ What about you! Hot stuff Hufflepuff! _Oh he's so cuuute_, _oh how I __wish__ I was in Cho's place, oh look how peeeerfect his hair is!_" Harry mimicked in a girly way. Cedric looked as if Harry had finally lost his mind. "Everyone _knows_ that you're the true champion of Hogwarts. They _all_ want _you_ to win. Just look at all those damn _stupid_ badges with you smiling like an _idiot_ every few seconds. And all the other _crap _they made for your campaign!" Cedric waved him away and slowly sat down. "You _know_ I had nothing to do with that. It was out of my hands once it started. _Anyways,_ as soon as you decide on what to do…i'll be riiight here," he said as he laid back on the cool grass, "enjoying the feeling of just not movin...at all." Harry growled and shoved Cedric's foot with his. "_Get up_," he gritted but the other boy didn't budge. "_Nope_," he muttered as he folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. "I got an idea, _now get up._" Cedric looked up at him skeptically and slowly stood. "If it's not logical I'm going to lie back down and this time _i'm not getting up_." Harry forgot how stubborn and annoying the other could be. "On the count of three….we both grab it." He could tell the other was about to go against it but he cut him off before Cedric had a chance. "Do you want to get back or _stay here all night_ arguing?" Well that shut the other one up real quick and on the count of three they both grabbed the cup, which to their shock felt a hard tug from inside behind their navel then they were soaring and spinning. A moment later and with a painful landing they realized something went wrong...

_**There's no love - like your love**_

_**And no other - could give more love**_

_**There's nowhere - unless you're there**_

_**All the time - all the way**_

"_What is this place?_" Cedric asked in confusion as he brushed himself off, looking around. "I thought the cup was supposed to transport us back to the Quidditch field..." Harry studied his surroundings and dread began to fill him. "Something's not right…_we need to get out of here_." Whatever Harry was sensing Cedric began to catch on to it as well. He carefully looked around and from the looks of it they were in some cemetery. But not just in _any _cemetery. It seemed to be a very old one. The tombstones were lopsided, crumbling apart with neglect and abandonment. To the right of them something moved and instantaneously they both aimed their wands in that direction. But before anyone could even react they heard a low mutter then a flash shot between the graves. The air was suddenly filled with the agonizing screams of Cedric. Harry gasped and quickly ran to him, calling his name as the suffering boy fell to the ground. When he reached him he tried to unclench his arms as his body twisted unnaturally but to no avail. Laughter made him jump and whip out his wand. There, standing before him was nun-other than Peter Pettigrew, or in his secret name-Wormtail. "Ah-ah-ahh…" he said softly. "I can _easily_ silence that boy _permanently_," he squeaked, smiling with a mouthful of crooked rotted teeth. "But why would I do that_…._when I can have _so-much-fun in his agony_."

"_Please!_" Harry begged. "_**You're killing him!**_" But Wormtail merely grinned. As the former friend of his parent's murderer took one step closer to him a searing-blinding pain exploded behind his scar. The closest thing he could probably compare it to was as if liquid fire was being poured in the way through his scar. His wand slipped from his hand as he fell to the ground in agony. "_Get on with it already!_" came a hissing from a bundle of rags the size of a duffle bag in the crook of Wormtail's arm. "_Yes master_," he quickly said and conjuring up a large cauldron with some kind of liquid he shot a spark beneath in and it began to boil rapidly. "_**Hurry**_!" came again from Wormtail's arm. When the liquid began to sparkle it was at that moment that whatever was in the small bundle was released from its confines and dropped into the boiling pot.

He only got a second to glimpse of what had disappeared beneath the liquid for somehow he had found himself tied to a tombstone, with no remembrance of it being done; but what he saw made _any_ nightmare he'd ever had look like a comedy compared to what he had just seen: a blackish-red face, flat and distorted; snake-like and eyes…eyes of _red._ He couldn't tell if it were mere minutes or even hours-all he knew was that all color had drained from Cedric. He was white and wasn't moving anymore. Harry hadn't realize he was being untied for he only had eyes for his unconscious former boyfriend. "_Haaarrryyy_…" came a velvety voice. When he did not respond to it, someone grabbed a fist full of his hair in a painful grip, forcing him to look up into the soulless eyes of Voldemort. "_We're going to play a little game Harry_," he said in a cold voice. "It's _my _version of _'Cat and Mouse'_…guess_ who's _the_ mouse?_" the resurected dark wizard hissed. Wormtail cringed and hid behind a statue of an angel in case his master decided to use him as an example for the game. All of a sudden popping sounds filled the air and at that moment Death Eaters began to appear. Voldemort forbade his servants to harm the boy because he wanted to kill Harry himself.

Harry slyly ducked behind tombstones and statues, avoiding each and every spell that was shot out at him. While the Death Eaters laughed at their master's little game no one realized that with every move Harry took, he was getting closer to Cedric. There was one more place to duck behind in and it was about two feet away from Cedric. Contemplating on how he was going to do this he looked to where the port key was and taking a deep breath he shouted at the top of his lungs "***_Accio Portkey!!!_**" and made a _huge_ lunge at the still form on the ground. No one expected him to try something so daring that by the time Harry had jumped on top of Cedric the cup flew into his hand and they were both gone. Once again they were spinning in a dizzying whirlwind. What took place that night Harry would never _ever_ forget. Even after many years, as an old man in his bed, he would at times wake up in a cold sweat from the horror that still haunted him as if it were just yesterday.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

_**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**_

_**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for yooouu…**_

They landed hard on the ground; Harry's arms still wrapped around the other's body beneath him. All of a sudden they were engulfed in a catatonic roar and freeing his right hand he aimed his wand at the source of the sound. All around him people were jumping up, screaming, laughing and running down towards them. Dumbledore rushed over to them while the other professors kept the crowd at bay. "Harry! Harry let go of him…_let…go Harry_," Dumbledore tried to gently pull him off of Cedric, who was pale as death and unmoving. "_**No! Don't touch him! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!!!**_" With wand still in hand he now aimed it towards the professor. "_No one is taking him_…" he growled savagely. "I tried to save him! _I knew something was wrong_ when we landed in the cemetery_!_" Everyone began to take notice that something was not quite right and slowly the noise came down to a loud buzz. "_Cemetary_…" Dumbledore muttered with fear. "I tried to save him…" Harry buried his face into the crook of Cedric's and sobbed, inhaling the scent he had missed so much.

"Ha…_Harry?_…" came a soft whisper but the sobs from the other boy drowned it out. Harry felt two arms slowly wrap themselves around him and this time heard a croak, "_Ssshhh…_its ok. _It's ok baby_, _it's ok_… i'm…here..._i'm here_…" Harry gasped and sat up, his face drenched with tears. Though the other was bleeding from seriously numerous looking wounds on his face and body, Harry's eyes once again gazed down into the loving eyes of gray. They too were gazing up at him but not with pain but with love and their very own tears. Harry gently grabbed his face and placed his forehead against his. "Harry, _everyone is watching_," Cedric whispered as he looked sideways to the audience. "To _hell _with everyone. _I don't __care__ anymore_. I thought I had _lost you,_" a small sob escaped him. "But not again…_**never-ever** __again_," and in front of the entire school and the wizarding world Harry announced his true self by giving the love of his heart a slow passionate kiss despite the gasping and whisperings. With fresh tears he whispered "Welcome home."

_**Ya know it's true…**_

_**Everything I do…..ooooo….**_

_**I do it for yooouuuu….**_

*******************************************************************************

**Author's note: **Even though this one is really short and not all that good (I'm never happy with what I come up with) it took me three days…THREE DAYS!, to write and rewrite it. Also, the spell that Wormtail hit poor o'l sexy Cedric obviously was *Crucio. And last but not least, credits to Bryan Adams whom I found a story in the words of his beautiful song (not one penny did I make off of this shabby little story).

**Spells****- *******_Incarcerous_- Sends thick ropes out of thin air to wrap around someone or something.

_** ***__Accio__- __Causes an object to fly to the caster, even over quite some distance.__ It would seem that the caster must know at least the general location of the object Summoned.  
_

_** ***Furnunculus- It would seem that the caster must know at least the genCauses fungus-like boils to appear on the skin. This one accidentally hit Goyle in a duel with Malfoy, after it ricocheted. Harry also used it on Crabbe near the end of GOF when Malfoy was harassing him and his friends. *****Crucio- One of the "Unforgivable Curses," this spell causes the victim to suffer almost intolerable pain. Some victims of prolonged use of this curse have been driven insane._

It's 3:46 a.m. and _now I lay me down to sleep…zzzzzzzzzz…_


End file.
